Cada Quien A Su Dimensión
by Flor de desierto
Summary: NARUSASU. Naruto está aburrido y Kakashi lo manda a otra dimensión para que se entretenga.En esa dimensión encontrará conocidos, pero con personalidades opuestas, aunque con los mismos sentimientos, se sorprenderá de lo que descubrirá... Dedicado a FIFO.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Este one-shot es dedicado a FIFO! (i dont know xDjust for reviews), una de mis amigas lectoras, una de las mejores. ¡Para ti, querida! *w* ¡Espero que te guste!**

_**Aclaración: **_

_(Letra cursiva): pensamientos de Naruto, o recuerdos de diálogos pasados_

(Letra normal): Diálogo normal

_**(Letra en negrita y cursiva): Voz de Kyuubi **_

**(Letra sólo negrita): Voz maligna de las personas que están con ganas de matar xD**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**CADA QUIEN A SU DIMENSIÓN **

**(Naruto's Pov)**

_Estoy aquí caminando por las calles de Konoha. Últimamente todo está aburrido y no tengo nada qué hacer, ¡me muero sin tener nada que hacer! Y todo por culpa de Tsunade oba-chan que no quiso mandarme a la última misión sólo porque muchos se quejaron de que yo siempre hago todo al final, soy el mejor pagado y me llevo todas las misiones… ¡BAH!_

_Y lo peor es que Sasuke fue mandado a esa misión, y yo cuando no estoy de misión siempre lo tengo a él para molestarlo y entretenerme ¡Y AHORA NO ESTÁ! Además, me da miedo no estar ahí para cuidar que no se le ocurra suicidarse, porque aunque todo ese lío de venganza haya acabado aún es un poco… ¿cómo decirlo?... pff, no sé, desde que volvió lo veo triste y no sé por qué, siempre trato de animarlo, y a veces lo veo pensativo y mirando la luna… todavía recuerdo hace unos pocos días…_

"_¿Qué haces aquí tan pensativo?... no estarás pensando en suicidio, no? HAHA!"_

_Esa vez me reí, obviamente lo dije bromeando. Pero él me miró tan serio que me asustó…_

"_Dame una razón para no hacerlo"_

_¡POR ESO TENGO MUCHO MIEDO! Sasuke aún piensa que sus motivos para vivir no son suficientes. Quiero que sepa que yo estaré siempre ahí por eso nunca lo dejo solo. ¡Y no crean que es por pena! Es porque… es mi amigo… y… ehm…_

_Yoh, Naruto

_¡Ah! ¡Kakashi-sensei! Tal vez pueda entretenerme tratando de ver su rostro…_

_¿Me muestra su rostro?

_No

_Este hombre no tiene corazón, ¿cómo puede ser mi sensei? Él aún me dice que soy un inmaduro, ¿cómo se atreve a llamar inmaduro al héroe de Konoha? ¡Algún día voy a pegarle un chicle en su cabello y va a ver, tebayo!_

_Estás aburrido, eh?

_...

_Oh, ¿tanto se nota? ¡Mejor sería que hicieras algo al respecto!_

_¿Quieres que te muestre mis nuevos jutsus?

_Pobre Kakashi, a veces me da penita cuando quiere llamar nuestra atención como cuando éramos niños. Sólo porque no tengo nada que hacer, le voy a dar el gusto._

_¡Sí! ¡Muéstreme, tebayo! –_ le digo con entusiasmo… ¿qué? Soy bueno actuando, recuerden._

_¿Quieres ver cómo te puedo mandar a otra dimensión con mi mankegyou sharingan?

_Pfff, Sharingan, detesto el sharingan, qué aburrido, ya vi lo que pueden hacer Madara y Sasuke, ¿qué puede tener de impresionante Kakashi?... espera un momento… ¿dijo otra dimensión? Sí como no, y después me va a decir que puede volar y que tiene la cara tan hermosa que tiene que ocultarla para que no se enamoren todos de él._

_No existe otra dimensión, tebayo – _le digo desanimado. ¡Es que es verdad! No mandan a otra dimensión, para mí sólo es un cuarto oscuro de alguna parte del mundo y la persona dice "Ooooh, estoy en otra dimensión", qué tonto._

_¿Cómo que no? claro que existe.

_Yo sólo giro los ojos_

_No con personas – _le digo, y pienso que le gané, ahora no le quedará más remedio que entretenerme con otra cosa_

_Hay dimensiones así

_Mis ojos se abren grandes_

_¿EN SERIO? _

_¿EN SERIO? – _hago palabras mis pensamientos sin poder evitarlo_

_Sí, ¿quieres que te mande a la dimensión de nuestra época en la que todo es al revés?

_¿Al revés?

_Hago un gesto pensativo y viene a mi mente una visión… Las personas caminando con las manos, todos se sientan en las mesas y ponen sus platos en las sillas, las películas de terror son graciosas, las de comedia asustan, Sasuke ama a Sakura-chan, Hinata es una chica muy cruel, quiere dominar el mundo y todos le tienen miedo, sería como el Pain de ese mundo, yo me llamaría… OTURAN! Y lo único que quiero es la total destrucción de la Tierra y soy peor que Hinata y su jefe. Mmmh, no suena tan mal…Oturan… Entonces Hinata se llamaría Atanih, Sasuke sería Ekusas y Sakura-chan sería Arukas, Kiba sería Abik, Lee sería Eel, Ten Ten sería Net Net, Neji sería Ijen, Shikamaru sería… ehm… Urama… vamos cabeza… Urama… URAMAKISH! Whoaaaa…_

_¡No de ese tipo de revés!

_¡Hey! ¿Qué sabe él qué estoy pensando? ¿Y era necesario pegarme en la cabeza para sacarme de mi imaginación?_

_**_Sí**_

_¡Tú Cállate, Kyuubi!_

_Es el tipo de revés en el que las personas tienen personalidades… - _se puso pensativo _- ¿cómo decirlo?... muy… distintas

_¿Eh? –_ no entiendo… _

_Y al parecer Kakashi-sensei se dio cuenta de que no entendí, por lo que lo veo preparándose para darme una entendible explicación._

_Las personalidades son completamente diferentes, aunque los sentimientos no cambian de una dimensión a otra

_¡Oye! ¡se supone que me darías una explicación entendible, no tu jueguito de palabras, tebayo!_

_Uff… - _resopla… ¿de qué está cansado? ¿De su "larga" explicación? Bah_ – te daré un ejemplo, imagínate a Lee muuuuy serio y callado, pero con el mismo poder y fuerza de juventud que dice tener

_Aaaaaaaaaaahhh… -_ ya entendí…_

_¡Oigan! ¡Eso sería interesante! ¡Ver a todos con personalidades locas!_

_¡Quiero ir!

_Está bien – _dice mi sensei y se prepara para llevarme_ - pero ten cuidado de encontrarte con tu otro "yo"

_¿Eh?_

_¿Con mi otro "tú"?

_No, tu otro "yo", o sea, "tú"

_O sea… "tú" eres "yo"? _– digo y pestañeo… no le entiendo_

_...

_...

_¡Contigo mismo!

_¡Ay, no se enoje! ¡Pues hable claro, tebayo!

_Bueno… - _prepara su ojo sharingan. Va a mandarme a otra dimensión, SIIIIII!, espera… ¿y cómo voy a volver?_

_¡Espere, Kakashi-sensei! ¿Cómo voy a volver?

_Voy a dejarte por una hora, luego volverás instantáneamente

_¡Está bien! Hágame el favor de no decirle a nadie donde estoy, siiii?

_¿Y qué voy a decir si me preguntan?

_Diga que no sabe

_Todos se preocuparán, pero está bien, con tal solo será una hora, ¿qué puede pasar?

_Claro

_¿Listo?

_¡LISTO! – _me quedo quietito, hasta que se me viene algo a la mente _- ¡Espere! Cómo es el ramen en la otra dimensióOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

_¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡ME MAREO! ¡Mejor cierro mis ojitos!... ¿No será que Kakashi apuntó mal y me mandó al espacio exterior? ¡No, por favor!_

_Bueno, por lo menos no estoy solo… o sí? ¡Kyuubi! ¿Estás conmigo?_

_**_Sí, mocoso**_

_Gracias al cielo. Te quiero mucho Kyuu-amorcito_

_**_Y yo a ti, Naru-queridito**_

…

_**_...**_

_HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**_HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_¡Qué estúpido! ¡Eso sonó tan fuera de sí que casi vomito HAHAHAHA!_

_Naruto-kun…

_¿Eh? Esa voz, es de… Hinata?_

_Levanto la mirada (desde cuando estoy tirado en el piso?) veo a mi alrededor y reconozco Konoha de inmediato… ¡BAAAAAHH! ¡Kakashi me timó! ¡Apenas me mandó a otra calle de Konoha! El Sharingan es taaaaaan poderoso _

_Naruto-kun, que bueno que ya has vuelto

_¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Casi me olvido de Hinata. Me doy la vuelta y la saludo_

_Hola, Sakura-chan

_Ella me sonríe y se sonroja… que tierna. _

_Espera un momento…_

_¡¿SAKURA-CHAN? _

_¿M-Me dijiste Sakura-_chan__? _Estás de muy buen humor hoy, Naruto-kun – _me dice más sonrojada todavía_

_Y mi quijada se desencaja _

_¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!_

_¡Hasta pareciera que estoy en otra dimensión!_

_Un momento…_

_¡ESTOY EN OTRA DIMENSION!_

_¿Quisieras ir a tomar algo conmigo?

_Sip, definitivamente no me queda duda de que estoy en otra dimensión. Una Sakura-chan toda delicada, linda, amable, nerviosa conmigo e invitándome algo simplemente no es normal. Yo sería el chico más feliz del mundo en este momento… si no fuera que ya me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella no era amor, sino un cariño muy especial, amistad, nada más. La verdad me encantaría ir a alguna parte con ella, pero sólo tengo una hora para ver las cosas por aquí, y al ver a Sakura-chan así me pone más curioso._

_Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero tengo algo qué hacer – _me voy corriendo_

_Ooooh – _se pone triste. ¿Es en serio? Quisiera haber traído una cámara._

_Me río y sigo caminando y mirando a mi alrededor a ver si veo a alguien conocido._

_Más te valía no aceptarla porque si no estabas muerto, HAHAHAHAHA!

_¿Qué demonios…? ¿Quien dijo eso?_

_Me giro y veo a una persona en medio de la calle. Me mira sonriente y tiene una pose de __intento__ guay, hasta parece Lee, pero no es él, tiene una ropa muy rara…_

_¿Quién eres tú, tebayo?

_Qué?... _– se sorprende y ahora parece estar en un aura depresiva_ – POR QUE? NUNCA SE ACUERDAN DE MÍ, Y YO QUE TANTO ME ESFUERZO! BUAAAAAAHHH! – _se fue corriendo y llorando como loco. Eso fue escalofriante, en especial esos bichos que volaban alrededor del tipo raro ese que sigo sin saber quién es. _

_Solo me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando. Comencé a preocuparme y preguntarme si Kakashi-sensei no estaría desgastado y tirado en el piso por usar su sharingan sólo para entretenerme, me sentiría culpable si algo le pasara…_

_¡Un momento! ¡Claro! ¡Voy a ver a Kakashi-sensei! _

_Comienzo a correr, pero luego me detengo… ¿Dónde podría encontrarlo?_

_¡Ah, ya sé! ¡En la piedra memorial! ¡De seguro está ahí!_

_Me voy corriendo y llego al lugar, Konoha en apariencia es exactamente lo mismo, afortunadamente._

_¡Ya lo veo! ¡Lo encontré! ¡Ahí está! ¡SIIIII!_

_¡Kakashi-sensei! – _me acerco corriendo y agitando mi mano saludándolo. Solo lo veo de espaldas y comienza a girarse hacia mí…. ¿Es mi impresión o tiene algo diferente?_

_Hola, Naruto, ya volviste de tu misión, ¿por qué TAN animado?

_Yo me quedo tieso al verlo… no puede ser…_

_¿Qué pasa? – _me pregunta con desconcierto_

…_. Yo aún me siento en shock, no puedo moverme._

_No era mi impresión, sí había algo diferente en Kakashi… oh, por todos los cielos_

_¿Te sientes bien?

_No sólo era el hecho de que, en vez de tener un libro Icha Icha en la mano, tenía una novela titulada "Las flores en invierno y el amor en la tormenta", sino que… _

_Tenía cabello largo_

_Demasiado largo_

_Ya se te zafó un tornillo, mocoso – _me dijo con su… __femenina__ voz_

_¿Kakashi-sensei? – _dije todo atónito y sintiendo que mi cerebro no funcionaba. No podía ser él… o sí?_

_¿Kakashi-sensei? – _repitió ELLA extrañadA_ – ¡te dio por hacerte el graciosito, no? – _me gritó toda histérica… ¡ME GRITÓ! ¡Kakashi nunca grita! Siempre es tranquilo y sereno, es capaz de estirarme de la oreja pero nunca grita. Hasta parece Anko-sensei. ¡DA MIEDO, TEBAYO!_

_No puede ser él. Aunque… esa máscara, la misma ropa solo que puesta en un cuerpo femenino y el mismo cabello plomo sólo que largo, son muy sospechosos._

_Kashi-sempai, la solicitan en la oficina de la hokage – _apareció un anbu de la nada. Ella solo asintió y el anbu se fue._

_Dijo __Kashi__-sempai?_

_Oh…_

_Pff…_

_Cof!_

_PFFT…!_

_¡BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! – _no me aguanté. Me partí de la risa mientras me agarraba el estómago y me revolcaba en el piso. ¡No pude evitarlo! Kakashi-sensei, Kashi… BUAHAHAHAHA! Kashi HAAHAHAHAHAHA! KASHI! AHAHAHAHAHAH! ME ESTOY RIENDO TANTO QUE CREO QUE LOS MUSCULOS DE MI ESTOMAGO QUEDARAN MACERADOS! HAHAHAHA!_

_Después de un buen rato intento calmarme y miro a mi __Kashi__-sensei con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír. Ella me mira horrorizada, seriamente horrorizada, ¿qué le pasará?_

_Ah, hahahah… _- mientras me levanto río un poco porque aún siento las carcajadas en mi estómago –_ lo siento, _Kashi_-sensei, es que…

_Naruto… _- me habla seria_ - ¿estás bien?

_¿Eh? – _¿por qué pregunta si estoy bien? ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿No me vio riendo feliz de la vida?_ - Claro, tebayo – _le respondo_

_Ella niega con la cabeza, ¿qué hice ahora?_

_Creo que Sasuke te está afectando

_¿Sasuke?... ¡SASUKE! ¡¿COMO SERÁ EL TEME EN ESTA DIMENSIÓN?_

_¡Sasuke! – _dije sin darme cuenta_ – ¡Sasuke! _– repito y salgo corriendo a buscarlo ¡La curiosidad me mata, tebayo!_

_Ahora sí parece el Naruto que conozco – _la escucho comentar antes de alejarme… que raro, ¿por qué dice eso?_

_Estuve diez minutos buscando por todas partes, no es mucho tiempo pero es que YO SOLO TENGO UNA HORA! Para ser exacto, sólo tengo treinta y ocho minutos. ¡Tengo que encontrar al teme! _

_¡Oigan! ¿Esa de ahí es Hinata? ¡Sí! ¡es ella! Voy a preguntarle si vio a Sasuke_

_Corro hacia ella_

_¡Hinata!

_¡AH!

_Ok, no fue buena idea correr hacia ella. No pude frenar cuando vi su puño yendo directo a mi carita y salí volando unos metros más allá _

_¿Naruto? – _al parecer recién se dio cuenta que era yo_ – ¡Me asustaste! ¡¿Por qué vienes corriendo y gritando?

_...

_¿Me gritó?_

_¿Y me pegó? _

_¿Y está enojada conmigo?_

_¿Y no tiene fiebre?_

_La idea de Hinata cruel y queriendo dominar el mundo ya no me sonaba tan descabellada._

_A pesar de eso, después de salir de mi trance no le di mucha importancia y me paré de un salto del suelo, y le pregunté…_

_¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke? – _¡necesito encontrarlo! ¡Se me va el tiempo, tebayo!_

_Siempre eres histérico cuando se refiere a Sasuke, no? – _ella gira los ojos, hasta parece molesta o… ¿celosa? Ah, sí, Hinata me dijo una vez que estaba enamorada de mí _ – yo que sé donde puede estar, tú eres el que siempre sabe donde está

_Yo me quedo pensativo arrugando el entrecejo y cerrando mis ojos a más no poder, exprimiendo mi cerebro… bueno, en realidad trato de estar pensativo porque no se me viene nada a la cabeza… ¿Dónde podría estar un Sasuke OOC en este momento?_

_Aunque…_

"_Las personalidades son completamente diferentes, aunque los sentimientos no cambian de una dimensión a otra"_

_Si los sentimientos no cambian, entonces Sasuke no cambia sus hábitos. A esta hora el Sasuke que conozco estaría en el supermercado comprando su suministro semanal, si es que no está en misión. ¡SI!_

_Sonrío y me voy corriendo. ¡Voy a ver a Sasuke! ¡Voy a ver a Sasuke!... un momento… ¿por qué me emociona ver tanto al teme? … es decir, ni que estuviera tan interesado en él y eso._

_¡NARUTO!

_No sé por qué pero… ¡MI CORAZÓN SE PARÓ! _

_A lo lejos veo a Sasuke… ¿ese es Sasuke? ¿El que se acerca corriendo hacia mí y sonriendo abiertamente? ¿__ESE__ es Sasuke?_

_... – _estoy completamente seguro de que mi cara es todo un poema _

_¡Naruto…! _– dice Sasuke sin aire de tanto correr… y sigue sonriendo, creo que me va a dar un preinfarto -_ ¡volviste! – _me dice… es igualito físicamente y tiene la misma voz gruesa de siempre pero… ¿desde cuándo es tan gritón y con voz tan emocional?_

_Sasuke… _- seeeh, yo todavía no salgo de mi shock, ¡esto es peor que ver a Kakashi-sensei de mujer!_

_No te quedes ahí, dobe. Ayúdame con las bolsas

_Cla-Claro – _le digo agarrando la mayor cantidad de bolsas posibles y comienzo a caminar junto a él._

_Me siento nervioso. Este Sasuke me hace recuerdo a cómo era la primera vez que lo conocí, los primeros días de la academia: sonriente, alegre, saltando de un lado a otro, con sus ojitos negros brillando y bailando contentos, y con sus mejillitas sonrojadas. Así era antes de la tragedia de su familia, luego esa alegría se fue. Es raro pensar en cómo serían las cosas ahora si hubieran sucedido de otra manera._

_¿Por qué estás triste, Naruto?

_Ah? Ah, no es nada – _le sonrío. Él me mira un poco sorprendido, y luego agacha la mirada sonriendo y… ¿está sonrojado?_

_Me sorprende verlo así, es… raro, y al mismo tiempo pienso que es… lindo…_

_¡WUAH! ¿QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?_

_Sacudo mi cabeza sacando esos pensamientos, como los llamaría Hinata, impuros._

_Naruto – _me dice mirando al suelo pensativo_ - ¿estás bien?

_Ehhh… – _¡AAH! ¿Será que leyó mis pensamientos?_ – s-sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

_Por nada

_Caminamos un poco más y llegamos a su casa. Él sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta y yo dejé las bolsas en el suelo para descansar, aunque sea en otra dimensión este teme compra una tonelada de cosas como siempre._

_Bueno… _- comienzo charla_ – supongo que-MHP!

_¿Eh?_

_¿Qué?_

_¿Qué…? _

_¿QUE?_

_Sasuke me está…_

_¡Me está…!_

_¡BESANDO!_

_Ya tuve un pre-infarto, ahora sí que me va a dar el infarto definitivo_

_Había empezado a hablar y Sasuke me saltó encima colgándose de mi cuello y besándome todo desesperado! ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?_

_Te extrañé – _me murmura todo tierno después del beso, me abraza poniendo su rostro en mi cuello, y yo sigo todo baboso… digo! Atónito_

_Eehh… - _sí, aún no salí del mundo de lalalá_

_Sé que vas a decir que soy un exagerado y que sólo fue una semana, pero… - _me abraza más fuerte y su voz parece entrecortada, no puedo ver su rostro porque sigue en mi cuello_ – me sentí muy solo _– murmura triste_

_En ese momento salgo de mi trance y se me parte el corazón. Mi teme se sentía solito, ooooh, ¡no estás solo, Sasuke! ¡Yo siempre estaré contigo! Tengo que hacérselo saber_

_Nunca estás solo, Sasuke – _lo abrazo de la cintura con la misma fuerza que él_ – yo siempre estoy contigo aunque estés lejos, tebayo, porque si me voy siempre volveré a ti, y si tú te vas siempre te esperaré, si me dejas siempre te perseguiré, siempre estarás en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón

_¿Yo dije todo eso? Creo que debería ser poeta. Aunque frases como esa sólo se me ocurren cuando se refiere a Sasuke._

_Él me mira sorprendido por mis palabras, luego sonríe_

_Sí, ya me dijiste eso varias veces, usuratonkachi

_Por lo visto eso de llamarme "dobe" y "usuratonkachi" no se le quita en ninguna dimensión… ¡espera! … ¿dijo que ya se lo dije varias veces? Pero si yo nunca le dije nada, es decir, yo creo que Sasuke ya lo sabe porque se sobreentiende después de todo lo que hice por él… ¿o no?_

_Vamos adentro, usuratonkachi, te tengo una sorpresa – _se entra a la casa sonriendo y medio brincando... qué lindo… Oigan… ¡ME DEJÓ TODAS LAS BOLSAS EL DESGRACIADO! No cambia el hecho de que se crea un listillo, eh? _

_Después de entrar a rastras con el montón de bolsas, escucho sonidos en la cocina, como si alguien estuviera cocinando. _

_Después veo en una mesita algo que parece ser un álbum. Lo abro y veo sólo fotos mías y de Sasuke. Los dos nos vemos muy felices. Sigo hojeando curioso y veo una foto mía de siete años y me sorprendo, en la foto decía con letras escritas de apenas, como de quien está aprendiendo a escribir recientemente: "N y S = Amor" en un corazón que más parece un durazno._

_¿Quieres dejar de ver esa foto, usuratonkachi?_ – me volteo y veo a Sasuke mirándome enojado y sonrojado - _¡me da vergüenza!

_¿Tú escribiste esto?_ – le pregunté sin creerlo_

_¡Ya te dije que sí! ¡Sólo tenía siete años!_ – dice avergonzado y se vuelve a la cocina dejándome muy pasmado… ¿siete años?_

_Escucho sonidos en la cocina otra vez, y me levanto a ver. Me acerco y veo a Sasuke de espaldas calentando algo en una olla, luego agarra el cucharon y sirve en una plato hondo y el olorcito de la comida llega a mi nariz…_

_Es…_

_¡ES…!_

_¡RAMEN! _

_Debes estar hambriento después de tu misión, siéntate a comer, Naruto – _puso la comida en la mesa y yo no quitaba los ojos del plato. _

_Me senté muy animado y medio desesperado, listo para saltar encima del ramen. Pero cuando levanté mi feliz mirada hacia Sasuke para agradecerle, se me fue el hambre de ramen y se me vino el hambre de otra cosa._

_¿Q-Qué? – _me preguntó sonrojado y nervioso al ver cómo lo miraba_

_Es que, cómo no mirarlo así si…?_

_¡Estaba usando un delantal!_

_¡CON BORDADITOS ALREDEDOR! _

_¡Y con el cucharón en la mano!_

_Voy a ser sincero conmigo mismo, siempre he visto a Sasuke atractivo. Aunque… Ya saben que no soy un experto en eso de pensar, así que no he pensado en lo que siento por Sasuke realmente. _

_Después del beso, abrazo y verlo sonreír me doy cuenta que me gusta… no, no solo me gusta, lo quiero… no, no solo lo quiero… lo amo. Tiene que ser amor porque ¿por qué más sentiría mi vida vacía si él no estuviera, siendo que el teme es un aburrido? ¡no tiene sentido!_

_Pero… no creo que él sienta lo mismo por mí… o sí?_

_Un momento… Kakashi-sensei dijo que la personalidad es diferente pero no los sentimientos! Eso quiere decir, por lo que veo, QUE TAMBIEN ME AMA!... ... … ¿Desde los siete años? _

_Pensándolo bien, creo que en esta dimensión ya somos novios… ¿cómo se atreve mi otro "yo" a superarme? _

_¿No tienes hambre? – _me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos… ¡Ah, el ramen!_

_Sí, tengo hambre, gracias por molestarte en hacer la comida, Sasuke _– le digo sonriendo. Él me mira y se encoge un poquito, sonrojado_ - ¡Que aproveche! – _digo antes de comer_

_No recuerdo haber visto a Sasuke sonrojado… sólo algunas veces muy remotas: Antes de la tragedia de su familia; cuando me dio de su comida en la prueba de Kakashi; cuando me preguntó qué consejos me había dado Sakura-chan para subir al árbol; después de los besos accidentales que tuvimos, y otras veces más. Pero de grande nunca lo vi sonrojarse._

_Empecé a comer el ramen y…_

_¡Y…!_

_¡AHORA SÍ QUE DIGO QUE ES EL NECTAR DEL CIELO!_

_Me pedí más platos hasta quedar satisfecho, ¡no sabía que Sasuke era tan bueno para cocinar ramen! De haberlo sabido lo habría secuestrado y llevado a mi casa desde que lo conocí. _

_¡Está delicioso, Sasuke!

_Qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto – _dijo él mirándome divertido, no sé por qué_

_**_Será porque estás con la cara embarrada igual que un bebé **_

_¿Qué? ¡AAAH! Espera… ¿cómo sabes si tú ves lo que yo veo y yo no veo mi propia cara?_

_**_Es obvio si estás comiendo como puerco **_

_¡Oye!_

_Me limpio con la servilleta y ya acabé. El ramen no tiene diferencia en esta dimensión, sólo que hecho por Sasuke es un manjar de verdad._

_¡Estuvo muy rico! ¡Gracias! – _le agradezco otra vez poniéndome de pie_

_Heheheh, ¿por qué estás tan gritón?

_Yo sólo pestañeo ante la pregunta ¡Por qué me pregunta eso! Yo siempre he sido así _

_¿Ya terminaste de comer? – _me pregunta acercándose, yo asiento con la cabeza y me quedo perdido en esos ojos negros que me miran seductores_ – entonces… - _me dice con su nariz casi chocando con la mía, yo parezco idiotizado –_ vamos a la habitación… - _me susurra en mi oído, luego me mira y se me acerca a los labios. Y yo cierro mis ojos y me hago hacia adelante para besarlo también…_

_¿Eh?_

_¿Qué pasó con el beso?_

_Me acerco, me acerco y no siento nada. Luego abro un ojo y veo que Sasuke ya no está cerca de mí, sino subiendo las escaleras corriendo y riéndose de mí…_

_¡TEME!_

_Subo las escaleras y corro hasta lo que sé es su cuarto. Luego entré y no vi a nadie… ¿será que en esta dimensión tiene otro cuarto?_

_Ahora estás atrapado, zorro malvado – _oigo decir a mis espaldas y cuando me giro veo a Sasuke cerrando la puerta con llave, él adentro conmigo._

_Yo trago saliva_

_Él se me acerca con esa mirada seductora como hace rato y acto seguido me salta encima besándome y tumbándome a la cama._

_Yo no me quedo atrás, lo abrazo de la cintura y lo volteo sin dejar de besarlo apasionadamente… ¡Esto es un sueño! Sasuke tiene un sabor taaaan delicioso, y es taaan sexy, desprende sensualidad por cada poro de su cuerpo. Aunque tengo que admitir que me parece más sexy el Sasuke de mi dimensión, pero éste ya lo alcanzó con el delantal…_

_¡Espera! Este no es mi Sasuke…_

_Rompo el beso con algo de dificultad, estoy muy confundido, mi cerebro no funciona. Luego él me mira con sus ojos empañados y comienza a bajar el cierre de mi chaqueta… y…_

_¿Es mi impresión o escuché la puerta abriéndose?_

_Mi curiosidad me mata y miro hacia la puerta, al igual que Sasuke. ¿Quién será el idiota que entra a una habitación sin antes tocar?_

_Ya lo vi, el idiota nos mira con una cara de estúpido estupefacto, ¿qué nunca vio a una pareja darse un beso?_

_Un momento… ese idiota… _

_Soy yo_

_Lo miro sorprendido, él esta tieso. Es idéntico a mí, sólo que lleva puesto el saco largo rojo con llamas negras que yo sólo uso para ocasiones importantes._

_Él me mira, y noto que su cuerpo empieza a temblar, arruga sus facciones con furia y aprieta los puños y los dientes con mucha fuerza. Debe ser la emoción de verme, de ver a su "yo" de otra dimensión… ¿no? _

_Parece que está a punto de decir algo… ¡Guau! Voy a escucharme hablar a mí mismo en otra dimensión. Me pregunto qué será lo primero que dirá ahora que se está viendo a sí mismo también…_

**_¡¿QUE &%$!#%&# ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?**

_¡Cielos! ¡Qué malhablado! ¿Esa es la diferencia de personalidad? _

_Sasuke lo mira sorprendido. Mi otro "yo" está hecho una bestia y recién me doy cuenta del por qué. _

_Veo chakra rojo emanar de mi otro "yo", sus ojos de Kyuubi se hacen presentes y tiene una indudable pinta de asesino. Me va a matar. ¡Tengo que decir algo inteligente para que no me mate!_

_Ehm… hola, heheheheh

_Está bien, eso no fue muy inteligente que digamos _

**_¡MALDITO HIJO DE #%$#%&! **– _el malhablado saltó sobre mí a una velocidad indescriptible, y con el impulso me tumbó de la cama haciéndome caer al piso. Y ahora está encima y me está… ¡ESTRANGULANDO! _

_¡Agh…! – _me apretaba fuerte, no podía respirar. Afortunadamente estaba ocupado en mi cuello y dejó mis manos libres, así que pude hacer los sellos para crear bushins. _

_Mis bushin saltaron encima de mi agresor liberándome y yo doy un salto alejándome unos cinco metros. Este me recuerda a mi "yo" malvado de la cascada de la verdad… sólo que este no es mi "yo" malvado… ¡ES MI "YO" PERVERSO! _

_En un segundo, mi otro "yo" se deshace de mis bushin y se pone de pie. Se para firme y me mira prepotente._

**_¿Quién demonios eres tú?** – _me dice con una voz que me asusta, quiere mi sangre, la quiere ver regada en el piso… ¡Lo sé!_

_¡Yo soy tú! – _le digo apresurado y nervioso._

_¡Malnacido! – _ese es Sasuke gritándome. También está hecho una furia pero no sé porqué no me da tanto miedo como mi "yo". Sasuke me mira con su sharingan man… mante… agh! Mantequilla o lo que sea! Con tal, sus genjutsus no funcionan conmigo._

_Recién me doy cuenta cuando Sasuke ya saltó hacia mí. Pero nunca llegó porque mi otro "yo" lo agarró en pleno vuelo de la solapa, luego lo lanzó a la pared haciendo que choque de espaldas en esta y le lanzó un montón de kunais en un parpadeo._

_Yo miré horrorizado, ¡creí que lo había matado!_

_Pero luego me fijé bien y vi que lo que hizo fue clavar esos kunais en la pared atravesando la ropa de Sasuke por los bordes sin lastimarlo, dejándolo atrapado ahí._

_¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que darle su merecido! – _gritaba furioso Sasuke, ahora sí parece el que conozco_

**_No** – _dijo el otro Naruto con veneno mientras me miraba, tiene mi misma voz pero no sé por qué me suena más tenebrosa_ – **seré yo quien lo castre y le de una muerte lenta y dolorosa**

_Casi me hago pis ahí mismo_

_Después me di cuenta que mi otro "yo" comenzaba a formar el… ¡RASEN SHURIKEN!_

_Oigan, un segundo… ¡él lo hace con una sola mano! ¡No es justo, tebayo!_

_¡Espera, Naruto! ¡No seas impulsivo, dobe! ¡Vas a destruir la casa! – _¡mi amado Sasuke me salvó!_

_Agh, tienes razón – _se quejó deshaciendo el jutsu de su mano_ – entonces voy a pasar a la parte manual – _dijo sacando un kunai grande y raro, el cual envolvió en su chakra de viento_

_¡Espera, tebayo! – _le dije yo despavorido_ – Yo soy tú ¡de veras! ¡Yo vengo de otra dimensión en la que todos son diferentes en personalidad pero son los mismos sentimientos! ¡Kakashi-sensei me mandó aquí porque estaba aburrido ya que Tsunade oba-chan no me quiso mandar a la última misión pero sí mandó a Sasuke, el cual me da miedo que se suicide si no estoy cerca y NO SABÍA QUE HINATA QUERÍA DOMINAR EL MUNDO!

_...

_...

_Ahora me miran como si fuera Shino… digo! Onish… o quiero decir! Como si fuera un bicho raro. Creo que fui muy convincente y lo están considerando, después de todo esa era toda la verdad._

_¡MÁTALO! _- ¡Sasuke! Me rompiste el corazón, tebayo… _

_Con gusto mataré a este retrasadito mental – _dijo mi otro "yo" preparándose para atacar… ¿retrasadito mental? ¡Maldito!_

_Me incorporé parándome firme delante de él y abrí mi boca para decir las palabras que harían que mi otro "yo" me crea…_

_¡La luna no es de queso, es de tofu!

_Ok, de seguro ustedes estarán pensando "Si será menso este burro" pero CREANME! Esa es la frase clave para que reconozca que yo soy él. Recuerdo que cuando era niño, estaba en el parque solito como siempre sin que nadie me preste atención, luego vi a un grupo de niños charlando y riendo, me acerqué y estaban diciendo que la luna era de queso… pero yo les dije que era de tofu, porque el queso no es tan blanco... nadie concordó conmigo y me mandaron a volar. _

_El otro Naruto me mira sorprendido por un momento y su chakra deja de emanar del kunai de su mano. ¡Me salvaré!_

_Pero aún estoy asustado, pensando que, a pesar de darse cuenta que digo la verdad, tal vez no le importará y aún así me liquidará._

_Veo como el Naruto alterno resopla con frustración y mira a un lado, como pensando en qué hacer._

_¿Qué esperas, Naruto? ¡Perfóralo! _– a pesar de tener una personalidad muy diferente, Sasuke es igual de maligno_

_El otro chico me mira con sus ojos entornados y crueles, luego comienza a acercarse a paso firme y rápido, como quien camina así apropósito para pisar un insecto y después disimula que fue accidental._

_Yo me encojo poniéndome a la defensiva cuando lo tengo cerca de mí, pero no parece tener indicios de que atacará, así que me pongo firme sacando pecho y enfrentándolo._

_Se paró en frente mío, mirándome tan desafiante. Y yo no soy menso como para no entenderme a mí mismo, yo entendí perfectamente que quería decir que nunca más en la vida me atreva a acercarme a SU Sasuke._

_Yo entendí y tragué saliva. Era como animalito en territorio ajeno, territorio perteneciente a una fiera. _

_Luego él hizo un movimiento. Me agarró de la solapa y me levantó hacia arriba con una mano… ¡Con una mano! ¡Y eso que era de mi mismísimo tamaño!_

_Yo apreté los dientes, sentía que me ahogaba el modo en que agarraba mi ropa, me acordé de momentos que no quería recordar, que era la pelea con Sasuke en el Valle del Fin, en el que me levantó de esta manera también. Después de tenerme en el aire un rato, me bajó a su nivel y me acercó a su cara sólo para decirme…_

**_Lárgate**

_No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Yo asentí enérgicamente, y él me soltó de golpe en el piso. Yo me levanté de un salto y salí brincando por la ventana… no crean que me dejaría hacer esto por cualquier persona, sólo yo mismo me puedo hacer esto, tebayo. ¡NADIE ME TRATA ASÍ SIN SALIR CON HUESOS ROTOS! Pregúntenle a Sasuke._

_¡¿Por qué dejaste escapar a ese idiota, idiota? – _se quejó Sasuke. Aún lo escucho porque me quedé colgando en el marco de la ventana. Quiero saber más de mi "yo" de otra dimensión, además de saber que es un asesino sin corazón que al único que no mata es a sí mismo._

_Decía la verdad _- no sé por qué, pero aunque no lo veo estoy seguro de que encogió los hombros al decir eso_

_¿En serio le creíste esa idiotez? Siempre eres tan ingenuo, dobe

_Después escucho cómo desclavan los kunais de la pared, creo que está liberando a Sasuke._

_Y tú siempre eres tan hermoso, me encanta ese delantal, tebayo

_¡D-Dobe!

_Agh, me muero por ver qué están haciendo, tebayo… pero tengo miedo que al asomar mi cabeza el cretino de mí me vea espiando y no le importará que yo sea él._

_Bueno, si ese eras tú de otra dimensión, entonces no hay mucho problema – _escucho decir a Sasuke_

_¡NI SE TE OCURRA PENSAR ESO, TEBAYO! – _qué gritón es mi otro "yo"_ - ¡NADIE, NI UN "YO" DE OTRA DIMENSION NI UN KAGE BUSHIN IDENTICO A MÍ HECHO POR MÍ, TE TOCA! ¡SOLO YO! ¡¿ENTENDISTE? – _me da mieeedo. De seguro asustó a Sasuke también_

_¡Hahahahah! – _estúpido Sasuke, no es para reír, tebayo_

_¡No te rías, tebayo! ¡Hablo en serio! – _¿lo ves?_

_Sospechaba de él, estabas muy gritón y muy animado para ser tú, incluso usé mi sharingan para ver si no era Sakura con algún jutsu, pero no - _¿usó su sharingan conmigo? ¿En qué rato?_

_Para que no te confundas, deberías hacerme una marca permanente, como te lo hice yo

_Mmmmh… No es mala idea – _después de eso solo escucho silencio ¿qué estarán haciendo?_ – ¿sabes? Comencé a sospechar cuando lo que más me sorprendió fue que no saltaras a besarme ni bien me viste

_Pues ahí debiste saber que no era yo, porque siempre lo hago, te extrañé tanto

_Yo también

_Me asomo solo un poquito y veo cómo se abrazan._

_Aaaawwww… Sasuke y yo somos muy tiernos juntos, hacemos una linda pareja _

_¡Pero no siempre lo haces! – _reclama Sasuke y medio empuja a mi alterno, vaya cambio de personalidad – _a veces te haces el indiferente sólo para que sea yo quien tome la iniciativa, te gusta fastidiarme – _hace un puchero ¡se ve tan tierno!_

_¿A ese Naruto le gusta fastidiarlo?, en eso nos parecemos _

_Es que te ves muy lindo tratando de llamar mi atención… ¿por eso te pusiste el delantal, no? sabes que me encanta y no lo resisto – _mi otro "yo" es un picarón. Hizo sonrojar a Sasuke como una cereza mientras lo acerca a él abrazándolo. _

_¡C-Cállate, dobe! Y-yo sólo me lo puse porque no quería ensuciar mi ropa y-

_Ya no continuó hablando, mi alterno lo besó y yo me quedé mirando como opa. _

_Guaaauuuu… Sasuke y yo hacemos una pareja taaan kawai. ¡Somos hechos el uno para el otro!_

_Me empiezo a preguntar, ¿qué es lo diferente aquí para que estos ya sean pareja mientras yo recién me doy cuenta de lo siento por Sasuke?_

_Supongo que en esta dimensión soy… no sé, hasta parezco un poco más despierto. Este Naruto se nota claramente que es serio y lleno de compostura y serenidad, aburriiido, con razón todos se sorprendían al verme reír o animado pensando que era él. De seguro, en vez de hacerme el payasito cuando era niño para que me presten atención, me esforcé por hacerme el mejor estudiando, poniéndome serio, siendo un nerd y demás tontería. En cambio Sasuke se ve bien animado, siempre sonriendo y cuando quiere saber algo, habla sin ningún problema, no como el Sasuke que conozco, quien trata de ocultar sus sentimientos lo más que puede._

_Tal vez esa es la diferencia. El Sasuke de esta dimensión no tuvo problema en expresar sus sentimientos por este Naruto, quien tuvo su luz verde para dar paso adelante. En cambio yo nunca tuve luz verde por parte de Sasuke, su luz siempre será roja._

_Pero no lo culpo a él, ya que esa es su forma de ser y así lo quiero. Quien tiene la culpa soy yo por ser tan cabezota y no ponerme a pensar en lo que siento por él. Porque una vez darme cuenta es suficiente para que yo arranque aunque la luz esté roja. No deben importarme las barreras y paredes que ponga Sasuke, soy yo quien, como iniciativo que soy, debo poner mi propia luz verde._

_Aaah…

_Ah! ¿Qué fue eso?... era la voz de Sasuke… se escuchó tan…_

_Na… ruto…

_Vuelvo mis ojos a la ventana y siento mi cara arder al ver la escena. Me sangra la nariz… ¡y yo no soy pervertido! _

_Los veo acostados en la cama, Mi alterno sobre Sasuke. No sé cómo, pero Sasuke ya está sin camiseta y aún tiene puesto el delantal. Tiene el pantalón a medio bajar y mi otro "yo" lo está mirando fijamente sin perderse el más mínimo detalle de las expresiones que Sasuke hace mientras masturba fuertemente su miembro con una mano._

…

_Naru… to… - _su voz gimiendo mi nombre es como una dosis sobrecargada de éxtasis ¡ah! ¡Creo que me estoy empalmando!_ – me… voy a…

_Mi "hermano gemelo perdido" hace una especie de gruñido animalesco al ver la cara de Sasuke, quien se agarraba fuerte de las sábanas. Yo comienzo a ponerme caliente… _

_El otro Naruto termina de sacarle el pantalón a Sasuke sin dejar de atender su hombría, luego le abre sus piernas y se agacha hacia él… creo que va… oh, es en serio?_

_¡Aaaaaahhh…! – _tuve que taparme la boca para no gemir también al escuchar ese gemido que dio mientras arqueaba la cabeza. ¿Cómo puede ser tan excitante? ¡Estúpido teme! ¡Me tiene completamente idiotizado!_

_Mis ojos se olvidaron de lo que era parpadear cuando me veo a mí mismo chupando el miembro de Sasuke. Y se la chupa fuerte, hasta parece doloroso, pero al ver a Sasuke con ESA cara, los sonidos que hace, cómo agarra con ambas manos la cabeza de ese Naruto y cómo abre las piernas para darle más acceso y cómo levanta las caderas casi con desesperación, creo que en verdad lo está disfrutando._

_Yo estoy que se me cae la baba, y sí, ya perdí mucha sangre, y sí, ya tengo un problema entre las piernas… ¡Yo también quiero!_

_Ah…! Naru… TOO! – _ya se corrió, lo noto por cómo arqueó la espalda… un poco más y yo también me correría sólo de verlo, y eso que ni me toqué_.

_Mmmh, delicioso… - _¡Pervertido!... aunque… yo diría lo mismo… después de todo él es yo._

_Se acerca al rostro de un Sasuke jadeante y lo besa con pasión mientras se echa entre sus piernas, ahora Sasuke no tiene nada puesto más que el delantal… esto no es bueno para mi salud, tebayo… _

_Mh, Mh… es-espera… - _Sasuke detiene el beso con mi otro "yo"… ¡Esperar __por qué__! ¿Cómo puede interrumpir semejante fogosidad? Yo quiero seguir viendo –_ **¡MALDITO MIRÓN, VUELVE A TU ESTÚPIDA DIMENSIÓN! ¡SI TE ALCANZO, TE MATO! ¡Y TE DARÉ DE COMER RAMEN CON TUS HUEVAS COMO INGREDIENTE PRINCIPAL! **

_¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_Sin más, salgo corriendo despavorido. Las amenazas de Sasuke son las peores que pueden existir. ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas sin sentir dolor? ¡Es la maldad en persona, dattebayo! _

_Heheheh

_Tú sabías que estaba ahí desde un principio, no?

_Sí, quería que vea a quien le perteneces… además, era excitante verme a mí mismo mirando como idiota, tebayo, heheheh

_Tú y tus fetiches, maldito morboso

_Bueno, ese tonto ya se fue, sigamos con lo nuestro…

_Haa, Haa, creo que corrí demasiado, dattebayo… ahora quiero volver a casa y ver a MI Sasuke… lo extraño._

_Oigan, creo que ya pasó mucho más de una hora y aún no he vuelto… ¡AAAHHH! ¡Kakashi-sensei se olvidó de mí y me dejó aquí! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! _

_**_Cálmate, mocoso, ya sabes que el cíclope roba-ojos se retrasa para cualquier cosa, solo espera un poco y volveremos**_

_¿Tú crees? _

_**_Sí **_

_Está bien, me calmaré y esperaré aquí sentadito en esta banca, tebayo. ¿Sabes qué creo, Kyuubi? Que el Naruto de esta dimensión es más talentoso que yo porque su zorro es muy amable y cooperativo, puesto que es de distinta personalidad._

_**_Mmmmmh… **_

_Tú deberías a-_

_**_Una palabra más y te castro por dentro**_

_¡NOOO! ¡Eres malo! ¡Malo! _

_Mah, mejor dejo de hablar con Kyuubi y me pongo a analizar a mi otro "yo". Sí que es agresivo y malhablado, yo no soy así. Aunque lo comprendo, a mí tampoco me gustaría que otra persona, aunque sea yo mismo o un kage bushin mío, se acerque a Sasuke y le haga… algo. Voy a ponerme en su lugar y pensar en otra persona con MI Sasuke y…_

_¡QUE #€$%&#$ DEMONIOS!_

_**_Mocoso, boca sucia**_

_Ehm… creo que en eso no me diferencio de mi otro "yo". ¡Me hierve la sangre de pensar en otra persona con MI Sasuke! Creo que sería incluso más agresivo ya que mi alterno era de los que tratan de guardar la compostura y serio._

_**_Como con Orochimaru, kukukuku **_

_Agh, ya no aguanto _– me quejo en voz alta_ – quiero ver a mi SaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

_¡Me mareo otra vez! _

_Yoh, Naruto ¿cómo te fue?

_Levanto la vista y lo primero que veo es el ojito feliz de Kakashi-sensei. ¡YA ESTOY EN CASA! _

_Estoy tan feliz que sonrío como maniático, me levanto de un salto y empiezo a correr sin rumbo fijo. Quiero ver a Sasuke, se supone que llega esta tarde._

_¡Me fue bien! ¡Gracias y adiós, Kashi-sensei! – _grito agitando mi mano mientras corro alejándome _

_De nada – _me devuelve la seña sonriendo, pero después pone cara de total desconcierto y un poco de pavor_ – ¿Me dijo _Kashi_?

_¡Auch! – _corrí tan fuerte que no me di cuenta que me choqué con alguien, pero seguí corriendo_ – ¡NARUTO, BAKA!

_Esa era Sakura-chan. Síp, definitivamente estaba en mi dimensión. Yo solo le sonrío y la saludo con la mano mientras sigo corriendo. Y al verla estoy seguro de que Sasuke también llegó ya que estaban en la misma misión._

_¡Estoy muy feliz! Más por el hecho de haber descubierto lo que siento por Sasuke. ¡Ahora quiero verlo más que nada en el mundo! Ni bien lo vea, voy a decirle que lo amo._

_Un momento. No sería bueno que se lo diga tan de golpe. Tal vez debería pensar en una lenta y mejor forma de decírselo. _

_¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! Lo veo caminando todo aburrido por la calle, en dirección a su casa._

_Corro hacia él emocionado. _

_¡SASUKE!

_Él se gira mostrando sus inexpresivos ojos. Al verme corriendo hacia él todo feliz, me sonríe de lado y levanta la mano en señal de saludo. Veo cómo su pequeña sonrisa muere cuando ve que no reduzco la velocidad cuando ya estoy cerca, y pone una cara de asustado… se ve chistoso, heheheh._

_¡TEME! _– le doy un abrazo de oso y siento que se sobresalta ante mi repentino gesto… ah, recordando lo que había pensado, tengo que ir despacio y con delicadeza, sino lo voy a asustar._

_Usuratonkachi…! – _está nervioso, lo noto por lo forzada que sale su voz, cuyo tono intenta ser un reclamo._

_Yo lo suelto un poco, aún con el mismo entusiasmo y felicidad, lo miro a los ojos y le digo…_

_¡TE AMO, SASUKE! ¡ESTOY LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI! ¡TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO! ¡TE AMO, TE AMO! – _y en un parpadeo lo beso en la frente, en la nariz y en ambas mejillas todo feliz, y después sus deliciosos labios, en los que me quedo un buen rato._

_Ehm…. ¡no me culpen, tebayo! Ustedes saben que soy impulsivo ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Yo soy así! ¡Yo no pienso! ¡ACTÚO! Además, Sasuke lo comprenderá, él es muy inteligente…_

_Dejo de besarlo y lo miro a los ojos muy contento, esperando que me diga "yo también, dobe", por lo menos, no?_

_¿Eh?_

_Ehm…_

_¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?_

_Me mira como si estuviera mirando a un zombi viviente, con su boquita abierta. ¿Qué le pasa, tebayo? _

_Y… yo sabía que Sasuke era un fanático del tomate pero… no a tal punto de poner toda su cara de ese color…_

_Ya me estoy preocupando, parece que no respira… tal vez su ropa le aprieta_

_¿Sasuke…? _– lo llamo y siento un movimiento en él. Su cuerpo comienza a temblar entre mis brazos, y aún no cambia de expresión_.

_¡Ah! ¡Se está poniendo más pesado! ¡Ya no se sostiene en sus piernas! Se me resbala y tengo que sujetarlo con fuerza. ¡Echó su cabeza para atrás! ¡Está cerrando los ojos como ido! ¿Qué le pasa? ¡AH! ¡Cayó sin vida! ¡Se murió! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡MI TEMEEEEEEEE!_

_**_Sólo está desmayado, mocoso descerebrado**_

_Ah, gracias al cielo, sólo está desmayado… ¡TÚ ERES EL DESCERECBRADO! _

_Sasuke… -_ lo llamo suavemente a ver si reacciona _– Sasuke – _lo zarandeo un poquito aun sosteniéndolo entre mis brazos, sólo consigo que se mueva su cabeza por la sacudida._

_Pobre mi teme, debe ser por el cansancio y el sol… ¡estúpido sol! _

_Bueno, como no despierta, no me queda más remedio que llevarlo a su camita y dejar que descanse. _

**/NS/NS/NS/NS/NS/NS/**

_Mmmh… - _hace un sonido chistoso mientras se retuerce un poco en su cama. Ya está despertando._

_Yo estoy aquí sentado en una silla al lado de su cama, esperando a que despierte para explicarle lo que pasó. Mientras dormía me puse a pensar mucho y me di cuenta que Sasuke se desmayó por mi culpa y por lo que le dije e hice. Creo que Kakashi-sensei se equivocó al decir que en todas las dimensiones los sentimientos son iguales._

_Él no me ama y lo que hice fue chocante para él. Ahora quedará traumado y no me hablará nunca más ¡yo no quiero eso! Por lo menos quiero tener su amistad…  
_

_Un sueño… - _lo escucho murmurar mientras se tapa los ojos con su brazo derecho… ¿de qué está hablando?_

_¿Qué fue un sueño, tebayo? _– le pregunto. No me gusta quedarme con la duda_

_¡Ah! – _se sobresalta y se aleja un poco al verme, al parecer recién se dio cuenta que estoy allí… ¡¿lo ven? Ahora me tiene asco… _

_Me agacho triste y ya siento mis ojos húmedos… me duele el pecho._

_Pero como siempre yo sé ocultar mi tristeza y pongo una sonrisa._

_¡Por fin despiertas, Sasuke! Hace una hora que estoy esperando, tebayo, heheheh

_Él me mira… y… _

_Me mira._

_Yo suelto un suspiro y ya no puedo ocultar mi pesar._

_Escucha, Sasuke, yo… lo siento mucho, no quise… quiero decir… - _aprieto los ojos ¿por qué no salen las palabras? Creo que es por el esfuerzo que hago de que mis lágrimas no salgan primero _– por favor, sólo olvida lo que dije, yo sé que tú no sientes… lo mismo que yo pero… no quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo por eso, pe… perdona lo que hice, fui un tonto y…

_Ya no voy a aguantar más, mis lágrimas van a salir y no me gusta que la gente me vea así de débil, en especial Sasuke. Me levanto rápidamente y me voy._

_¡Salgo de la cuarto de Sasuke, Salgo de su casa, Corro por las calles de Konoha y…! _

_Un momento… sigo en la casa de Sasuke, ni siquiera salí de su cuarto… esto es raro._

_De repente me doy cuenta que no me estoy moviendo. Y luego me doy cuenta, al voltearme, que es porque Sasuke, sentado ahora, me está sosteniendo de mi chaqueta, y él me mira con ojos muy… brillosos_

_Eso quiere decir que… ¿no estabas bromeando? ¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste? _– me preguntó, y aunque tiene aún ese semblante fuera de muestras de emociones, lo noto algo inseguro._

_¡Claro que era verdad, tebayo! _– le digo ofendido - _¡¿cómo puedes imaginar que voy a bromear con algo como eso? ¡Yo jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos, Sasuke! _– lo miro frunciendo el ceño, para que vea la seriedad de mis palabras, luego lo miro de forma suave y suplicante –_ te amo, Sasuke, de verdad te amo

_Él se me queda mirando sorprendido, con sus ojos, normalmente entrecerrados, bien abiertos. Luego noto algo… _

_Me sobresalto y se me achicopala el corazón. Aún mirándome sorprendido, veo una lágrima correr por el rostro de Sasuke._

_Él parece darse cuenta recién de la gotita que corría por su mejilla y rápidamente agacha la cabeza, se encoje y la limpia, a él tampoco le gusta que lo vean tan débil. Pero empiezan a salir más y más y ya no puede detenerlas._

_Sasuke… - _me siento en la cama junto a él, quien aún trata desesperado de detener sus lágrimas, y al verlo así ya no aguanto y salen las mías también. Lo abrazo. Lo abrazo fuerte haciendo que deje de intentar parar sus lágrimas y sólo se deje abrazar_ – eres lo más importante para mí, Sasuke. Nunca te dejaré solo _– lo abrazo más fuerte aún_ - yo siempre estoy contigo aunque estés lejos, porque si me voy siempre volveré a ti, y si tú te vas siempre te esperaré, si me dejas siempre te perseguiré, siempre estarás en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón

_Él se queda quieto por un momento y sin decir nada. Luego pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y me agarró fuerte._

_¿Quién dice que te voy a dejar, dobe? Vaya que eres tonto – _me dice con la prepotencia de siempre el muy teme, pero siento mi hombro donde oculta su rostro mojarse aún más. En serio que debe hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para parecer fuerte estando así. Nunca va a cambiar... Ese es mi teme._

_Después de un buen rato de estar así bien abrazados, siento que se mueve incorporándose y desprendiéndose de mí. Lo miro a los ojos y ya están secos, él me mira un momento y luego me da una sonrisa… una sonrisa que no recuerdo haber visto… una de verdadera felicidad._

_Yo también, usuratonkachi – _me dice y yo me pierdo en sus ojos que creí que no podría hacer brillar de nuevo._

_Al principio no entiendo lo que dijo. Pero después comprendí… él también me ama._

_Yo no recuerdo haberme sentido tan feliz, esta felicidad es mayor que la que sentí cuando volvió a Konoha._

_Mis ojos se iluminan y saltó encima de él para besarlo tumbándolo a la cama y él me recibe sin objeción alguna. _

_Sabes, Naruto… eres un tonto impulsivo, ¿no pudiste ir despacio para decírmelo, empezar con indirectas o cosas así, en vez de venir de golpe como loco? – _su voz no sonaba regañona, solo parecía curioso._

_Mmmh… ya sabes que yo no soy muy paciente, tebayo – _lo vuelvo a besar, solo lo beso, no voy a lanzarme a algo más tan de pronto como los de la otra dimensión que de seguro ya son novios por mucho más tiempo, en eso sí voy a ser paciente, aunque…_ – Sasuke, sabes qué? Te quedaría muy bien un delantal

_¡¿QUE?

_Feliz de la vida recibí el coscorrón. No me importa y lo vuelvo a besar callando sus reclamaciones. _

_Me acabo de dar cuenta que lo que le faltaba a Sasuke para estar feliz… era yo completito y no solo como amigo. Y estuvo esperándome todo este tiempo. ¡Me da tanta rabia haber sido tan tonto! Pero ahora todo está bien y tengo a mi Sasuke para mí solito._

_¡Y SI ALGUIEN SE ATREVE A ACERCARSE A ÉL LO VOY A #€&$#%&%! _

_**_Aaagh… **_

**FIN**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**¡Este fue un one-shot para todos los fans Narusasu! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! **

**¡EN ESPECIAL A TI, FIFO-CHAN QUERIDA! XD**

**¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**

**Atte.**

**Flor de desierto**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todas ;D**_

_**Bueno, la verdad es que yo no planeaba hacer una segunda parte, pero de repente me picó el bichito de la inspiración y ¡GUALÁ! (¿así se escribe 'gualá'? ¬¬), aquí me tienen con la continuación xD.**_

_**Espero que les guste, las aclaraciones son las del anterior capi:**_

_**Aclaración: **_

_(Letra cursiva): Narración de Naruto, "pensamientos", o recuerdos de diálogos pasados_

(Letra normal): Diálogo normal

_**(Letra en negrita y cursiva): Voz de Kyuubi **_

**(Letra sólo negrita): Voz maligna de las personas que están con ganas de matar xD**

_**. **_

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

_**.**_

**CADA QUIEN A SU DIMENSIÓN**

**(Naruto's Pov)**

_Tsk, no puedo creer que me pase esto._

_He tenido esta horrorosa sensación de sentir mi estómago dando vueltas como unas… ¿cuántas? ¿Treinta veces?_

_**_Treinta y dos**_

_Oh, gracias, Kurama… la información me alivia más…_

_Tsk… treinta y dos. ¡Detesto el sharingan! ¡Detesto estar volando de dimensión en dimensión!... me exaspera dar vueltas...Pero es necesario. Tengo que encontrar a ese idiota…_

_**_Sí, ese idiota… estás hablando de ti mismo, ¿recuerdas?**_

_¡El otro era mil veces más idiota que yo!_

_**_Sí, claro…**_

"_Cállate. Mejor concéntrate en verificar si 'el otro yo' que estoy buscando está en esta dimensión._

_Escucho a Kurama resoplar y procede a hacer cómo le dije. _

_En este momento estamos en Konoha, sólo que en otra dimensión. Le pedí a Kashi-sensei que me ayude con este asunto y afortunadamente aceptó. Mi objetivo es encontrar a mi retardado alterno, el cual nos hizo una visita hace unos meses… Sí, meses. Lo estuve buscando por MESES al muy desgraciado, ¿y por qué? ¡Porque existen miles de dimensiones! ¡Y no tenemos cómo adivinar en cuál demonios está!_

_Afortunadamente tengo a Kurama. Los bijus están conectados entre sí de alguna forma, entonces ella puede verificar si su alterna es la misma que sintió cuando conocimos al Naruto que nos visitó en nuestra dimensión… ¡Tsk! Aún le guardo mucha bronca… Lo golpearé cuando lo vea, tebayo._

_Si es que lo encuentro._

_Es que de tantas opciones de dimensión que hay, tal vez nunca llegue a encontrarlo. Ya visitamos treinta y dos dimensiones, y seguimos sin encontrarlo… tal vez ya deba desistir… no es porque me rinda o algo por el estilo, es sólo que ya no quiero que Kashi-sensei gaste sus energías, se pone muy débil cuando usa ese jutsu. Sí, creo que lo mejor será desis…_

_**_¡Es aquí!**_

_¡AAHH! _– ni yo puedo creer que haya gritado así, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, siento que hubiera ganado una batalla épica – _ ¿En serio, Kurama? ¿No es broma? ¿Estás completamente segura? ¿SEGURÍSIMA?

_**_Sí, lo estoy. Pero eso no significa que pueda saber su localización, tendrás que buscarlo en la aldea.**_

_Eso no será nada a comparación de la horrorosa búsqueda que ya sufrimos… además, sé dónde buscar. Voy a ir a mi casa _

_**_Si tú lo dices… –**__ ¡No revires los ojos, baka-Kurama! –__** ¿Y qué pasa si no está en casa? ¿Y si sólo te encuentras con Sasuke-baka?**_

_Ella siempre le dice a Sasuke "Sasuke-baka" o cosas así, no se llevan muy bien, pero sé que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se agradan. En fin, ella dice que no voy a encontrar a mi alterno, eh? Le probaré que está mal._

_Estoy seguro de que no va a ser como tú dices, tebayo_

_._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_._

_Odio tu intuición femenina, Kurama…_

_Fui a la casa donde se supone que encontraría a mi tonto alterno, la cual obviamente comparte con el Sasuke de esta dimensión. Pero no está. _

_Oculto detrás de un árbol del patio de la casa y tratando de ocultar mi chakra lo máximamente posible con mi modo sannin, al único que veo es a Sasuke, sentado en el marco de la ventana, leyendo un rollo… seguramente de nuevos jutsus… ¡Siempre hace eso cuando no estoy, y cuando vuelvo los "practica" conmigo, tebayo!... teme…_

_Bueno, lo mejor será irme a buscar a mi alterno a otra parte y…_

_Sé que estás ahí, usuratonkachi. Sal de una vez.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! _

_¡Me vio! ¡Me vio! ¡Sabe que estoy aquí! ¡GAH! ¡Horror!... pero… ¡si ni siquiera quitó los ojos del rollo el muy desgraciado talentoso!_

_**_¿Qué pasa contigo? Cálmate. Actúa natural y luego te das una escapada. Usa el cerebro. **_

_¡Pero es que yo no sé lo que es 'natural' para éste Sasuke!_

_Ok. Kurama tiene razón, debo calmarme. Si actúo como retardado de seguro Sasuke no sospechará nada._

_Ehm, hola, teme. Me descubriste, heheheh _– le digo mientras salgo de detrás del árbol._

_¿Qué planeabas escondiéndote ahí? _– me pregunta… ¡Qué serio es! ¡Y sigue sin voltearse a mirarme! ¿Dónde está el beso de bienvenida?_

_**_¿Quieres que te bese?**_

_No. Pero ni siquiera parece tener la intención, tebayo._

_**_Tal vez está esperando a que tú lo hagas como lo hace el Sasuke-baka de nuestra dimensión**_

_¿Tú crees?_

_Miro a Sasuke de nuevo, y sigue con los ojos en el rollo ese_

_¡Pero ni siquiera parece esperar que le dé un beso! Con mi Sasuke siempre siento cuando espera un besito, tebayo… ¡y éste parece esperar que me vaya lejos! _

_**_Cálmate. Recuerda lo que te dijo tu sensei. En cada dimensión son diferentes.**_

_¡Quiero a mi Sasuke!_

_**_Tsk, eres tan berrinchudo cuando se refiere a Sasuke… Considerando las diferencias, de seguro el Naruto de aquí se reviste de seriedad cuando se refiere a Sasuke.**_

_Ignorando a Kyuubi, me dispongo a acercarme a Sasuke, y le respondo a la pregunta que me hizo._

_Es que… quería darte una sorpresa, tebayo – _le digo sonriendo._

___Mh_… – murmura él aún sin mirarme. ¡GAH! ¡Me está ignorando! ¡Quiero a mi Sasuke!_

_Y… ¿qué estás leyendo? _– le pregunto algo incómodo._

___Jutsus_ – responde él brevemente. Oh, gracias, no era necesaria tanta información._

_… ok.

_...

_...

_¡GAAAH! ¡Esto es incómodo! ¡Auxilio, Kurama! ¡Tú eres chica, ayúdame con esto!_

_**_...**_

_¡Tonta Kurama! ¡Cuando más te necesito, no me hablas!_

_Yo no soy muy bueno iniciando charlas, normalmente es Sasuke quien inicia y yo le sigo. Pero éste Sasuke prácticamente me está cortando la charla a pesar de que hice el esfuerzo de iniciarla… ¡Ni siquiera lo intenta! Me responde de una forma que claramente entiendo como un 'No quiero conversar contigo'… estoy comenzando a sospechar que tal vez en esta dimensión no somos novios… ¡Tal vez ni somos nada! ¡Sólo conocidos! ¿No se habrá equivocado Kashi-sensei cuando me dijo que los sentimientos son los mismos?_

_Dobe…

_Al escuchar el sobrenombre (porque ahora lo considero un sobrenombre y no un insulto) me volteo a mirar a Sasuke. Él me está mirando con sus afilados y desinteresados ojos. _

_Uy, ¿por qué me mira así tan fijamente? Parece atravesándome el alma… o esperando algo, no sé._

_¿Qué te pasa?_ – me pregunta secamente._

_¿Qué me pasa de qué? No sé por qué me pregunta eso._

_ Ehm… no me pasa nada, tebayo _– le respondo – _¿por qué lo preguntas?

_...

_No supe cómo pasó, pero cuando me di cuenta Sasuke tenía su katana en la mano y me miraba con su sharingan activado._

_¿QUÉ HICE? ¿QUÉ HICE?_

_¿Dónde está el Naruto real? _– exigió saber._

_¡Imposible! ¿Se dio cuenta?_

_¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Yo soy el…

_Sin darme ninguna chance de decir algo más, Sasuke se me abalanza encima y trata de partirme en dos con su katana, lo cual hubiera logrado de no ser porque yo lo esquivé rápidamente. Pero es muy rápido, ni bien esquivo un ataque ya me viene con otro por atrás… ¡Gah! ¡Está loco!_

_**_¡CORRE! **_

_Le hago caso a Kurama y salgo corriendo del lugar. Sasuke me persigue, pero una vez que estoy fuera del territorio se detiene… claro que yo sigo corriendo._

_¡Si quieres llegar antes de lo normal, apresúrate y ven tú mismo, estúpido dobe! – _lo escucho gritar desde donde está._

_No entiendo a qué se refiere._

_**_A mí no me preguntes, yo tampoco entiendo.**_

_En fin, ahora estoy caminando por las calles de Konoha, solito y medio asustado. Quiero encontrar al zopenco e irme de aquí de una vez, tebayo._

_Yoh, Naruto.

_Escucho a alguien llamarme y me volteo…_

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

_**_¡Naruto! ¡Cálmate!**_

_¡PERO ES QUE ESTO ES ESPANTOSO! ¡KASHI-SENSEI ES HOMBRE! ¡HOMBRE!_

_¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?_ – me pregunta Kashi-sensei… hombre… ¡HOMBRE!_

_Un momento… ¿El libro que tiene en la mano es no apto para menores?_

_¡Además de hombre es un pervertido! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

_**_¡NARUTO!**_

_Ok. Es mejor calmarme…_

_Ehm… Hola… _– le digo sonriendo y rascando mi nuca… No le digas Kashi, no le digas Kashi, no le digas Kashi –… _es que me asustó, tebayo, heheheh.

_ Creí que estabas de misión_ – me comenta él._

_Ehm, sí… pero como yo soy tan genial, la terminé antes de tiempo, tebayo –_ le sonrío abiertamente._

_Ah, ok _– dice él encogiendo los hombros desinteresado. Vaya, aquí es bastante calmado… Estoy seguro de que estoy actuando raro pero él ni me pregunta nada._

_Bueno, ya me tengo que ir… _– le digo esquivo y me voy corriendo._

_¡Eso fue horrible! _

___¿Naruto?_ – alguien me llama, y yo detengo mi carrera._

_¡Oh, no! ¡Qué no sea otra cosa rara!_

_Me volteo y me encuentro con…_

_Ah, hola, Kiba _– lo saludo, sintiéndome aliviado. Esto no es tan malo._

_Oye, ¿qué rayos haces? –_ me pregunta con una cara muy confundida _– Hace un momento estabas aquí diciendo que tenias prisa, ¡y ahora estas aquí de nuevo!_ – exclamó dramático._

_Un momento, ¿dijo que hace un momento estaba aquí? ¡Mi otro yo!_

_¿En serio? ¿Estaba aquí? –_ le pregunto casi emocionado _– ¡¿Y luego a donde me fui? ¡Dímelo! ¡DÍMELO!–_ cuestiono zarandeándolo de los hombros, ¡Necesito que me lo diga! ¡Rápido!_

_... _– Kiba me mira con cara de traumado y con el dedo índice apunta hacia la derecha._

_¡Ok, gracias!_ – le digo y salgo corriendo._

_**_Tienes que apresurarte, Naruto. De seguro está corriendo con su queridito Sasuke, y cuando llegue con él, ya no tendrás oportunidad.**_

_¿Y tú cómo sabes que está corriendo donde Sasuke?_

_**_Es obvio. **_

_Tiene razón… ¡Pero aunque me apresure no podré alcanzarlo! ¡De seguro está usando su poder para ir más rápido o algo por el estilo!_

_¡Kurama! ¡Comunícate con tu alterna y dile que paren!_

_**_No creo que pueda 'hablarle', pero sí podemos enviar señales de chakra para que sienta nuestra presencia. **_

_¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!_

_Kurama despliega su chakra. De seguro con eso es suficiente para que mi alterno se dé cuenta de mi presencia y me siga. Tal vez no sepa quién soy pero sólo con ser el chakra de Kurama podemos atraer su atención y hacer que nos siga._

_Me doy media vuelta en dirección contraria y corro por los tejados._

_Sigue emanando chakra, Kurama. Seguramente ya nos está siguiendo, será mejor ir a un lugar más privado para nuestro encuentro _

_Corro hasta los campos de entrenamiento donde afortunadamente no hay nadie. Me apoyo en un árbol y cruzo los brazos, esperando a que mi alterno aparezca. _

_Ya lo veo a los lejos, acercándose. Después de tanto problema para encontrarlo, me siento hasta feliz de verlo…_

_Aunque eso no me quita las ganas de golpearlo._

___¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? _– grita al verme, parándose frente a mí._

___Hola_ – lo saludo, frunciendo el ceño –_ ¿me recuerdas?

___T-tú… _– tartamudea, parece que le cuesta creer que estoy aquí – _ehm… ¿eras tú el del chakra? Estaba yendo a casa y lo sentí de repente _– ¿tan poco le duró la impresión?_

_Claro que fui yo, ¿quién más? _– le digo resoplando _– Kashi-sensei me ayudó a venir aquí _– le comento._

_¿Ah, sí? _– me sonríe algo divertido. Según me contó Kashi-sensei, mi alterno se encontró con ella aquella vez y luego se revolcó en el suelo matándose de risa… y ya entiendo por qué – _Aquí es Kakashi-sensei – _me aclara sonriente._

_Sí, ya lo sé – _digo girando los ojos. No quiero recordarlo, quedaré traumado para siempre _– Por cierto, fui a tu casa y me encontré al Sasuke de esta dimensión _– le informo._

_¿En serio?_ – pregunta él, dejando de lado su sonrisa, de seguro porque no le gustó mucho la mía._

_Es hora de mi venganza, ¡Muahahahaha!_

_**_Naruto, no lo hagas, te arrepentirás.**_

_No te pregunté, Kurama_

_Ignorando a Kurama, sigo con mi venganza._

_Sí_ – le respondo sonriendo maliciosamente – _¿y sabes qué? Acabo de comprobar que Sasuke es igual de estrecho en todas las dimensiones.

_...

_¡HAHAHAHA! ¡La cara de pasmado que pone el idiota, tebayo! ¡HAHAHAHA!_

_Pero en fin_ – sigo hablando con una sonrisa ladeada en mi cara _– hablando de lo que importa, vine a esta dimensión para…

… …_._

… …_._

… …

… …

_¿Eh…?_

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_¿Por qué todo está negro?_

_¿Por qué siento tanto dolor?_

_**_¡... uto!**_

_¿Kurama? ¿Eres tú?_

_**_¡... ruto!**_

_¡Kurama! _

_**_¡BRUTO!**_

_¿Eh? _

__¡__**Eres un completo bruto!**__ – no entiendo por qué me insulta, ella normalmente no es así –__** ¡Te dije que no hicieras esa broma! ¡CORRE, NARUTO!**_

_¿Qué? ¿Correr por qué?_

_Abrí los ojos y vi luz… me siento mareado. Miro alrededor y estoy… ¿tendido en el piso? Sí, eso parece, y al fijarme me doy cuenta de que estoy en un inmenso agujero de tierra…_

_¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me aplastó godzila? _

**_Tú... maldito… **

_Escucho esa oscura voz y me volteo a mirar a mi alterno…_

_Creo que no fue buena idea mirarlo…_

_Él tiene los ojos rojos y su chakra ondea a su alrededor salvajemente. Y ni qué decir de su cara furiosa…_

_¿Estoy temblando?… ¡Estoy temblando!_

_¡No puedo creer que el tipo me dé tanto miedo! ¡Parece una persona totalmente diferente! ¡QUIERE VER MI SANGRE ESPARCIDA POR TODA KONOHA! ¡Puedo sentirlo!_

_Me levanto de un salto sintiendo que me duele todo el cuerpo… creo que mi alterno me hizo un imprevisto ataque cuando estaba hablando hace un momento… o sea que no fue godzila._

**_¡VOY A SACARTE LA €#€/&/%$&·$!**

_¡Qué malhablado!_

_El otro Naruto comienza a hacer el rasen shuriken…_

_¡HAH! ¿Cree que con eso me vencerá estando ya atento a sus movimientos? ¡Ni hablar!_

_Hago el rasen shuriken también, y yo lo hago solo mientras que él tiene que hacer dos clones… ¡HAH! Soy superior._

_Ambos lanzamos el rasen shuriken_

_Ambos rasen shuriken impactan_

_Pero… _

_¡QUE DEMONIOS!_

_¡SU RASEN SHURIKEN SOBREPASÓ EL MÍO!_

_¡Kurama! ¡Explícame esto ahora! ¿POR QUÉ SU RASEN ES MEJOR QUE EL MÍO?  
_

_**_¿POR QUE NO TE PREOCUPAS POR SOBREVIVIR PRIMERO EN VEZ DE ESTAR HACIENDO PREGUNTAS TONTAS? **_

_Uy, tiene razón._

_Rápidamente esquivé el rasen shuriken, pero el otro chico, en su modo biju, lo sujetó de nuevo apareciendo a mis espaldas y estaba a punto de darme un… _

**_¡MUERE, MALDITOOOOO!**

_¡ESPERAAAAAH!_ – lo detuve cuando él ya estaba sobre mí con el rasen shuriken en la mano, yo tirado en el suelo – _¡ERA BROMA! ¡NO ERA CIERTO! ¡PERDONAAAAH! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! _– imploré desesperado._

_No podía concebir la idea morir. No era porque me dé miedo morir, pero no podría soportar…_

_Dejar a Sasuke solo._

_Es por eso que yo cuido mi vida… ¡Yo le prometí que moriríamos juntos! ¡No puedo dejar que nadie me mate!_

__... – el otro se me quedó mirando, suavizando sus facciones que hace un momento estaban completamente endurecidas… por cierto, no sabía que mi cara se llenaba de arrugas cuando estoy enojado, es espeluznante… pero varonil – _No fue gracioso, tebayo_ – dijo el otro quitándose de encima de mí._

_Ya me di cuenta_ – le digo mientras me siento, aún con mucho dolor… tsk, esto se pondrá peor mañana – _kuso, ¿qué va a decir Sasuke cuando me vea llegar así? _– me quejé después de verificar que estaba hecho un asco de lo lastimado que estaba._

__... – el otro se quedó mirándome en silencio –_ perdóname.

___¿Eh? _– ¿me está pidiendo perdón por lo que casi me mata?_

_Lo besé y no era mi Sasuke, perdóname… sé lo que sentiste en ese momento_ – claro que lo sabe, ¡se lo acabo de hacer sentir, tebayo! – _lo que sucede es que, cuando fui a tu dimensión, Sasuke y yo no éramos nada, y me quedé demasiado impactado cuando el Sasuke de esa dimensión demostró tener sentimientos por mí, como si de repente liberara una bomba que hasta ese momento era suprimida. Y al liberar todo ese peso me sentí tan alivianado_ – mmmh, tiene una cara muy deprimida _– así que me dejé llevar sin pensar… perdóname, no debí, me arrepiento, de verdad.

__... – vaya, ahora sé por qué todos dicen que cuando hablo sueno tan sincero _– también lo siento por la broma_ – me disculpé también, y vaya que lo siento, me duele toda mi humanidad._

__... – él se me queda mirando otra vez, aunque ahora parece… ¿desconfiado? _– No hicieron nada, ¿o sí?

_Ante eso no puedo hacer más que sonreír._

_¿Bromeas? Tu Sasuke por poco me abre la cabeza. Tan desconfiado e intuitivo que es_ – su intuición femenina es mucho más fuerte en esta dimensión, y yo que no lo creí posible _– tuve que huir, porque al final no se tragó que sea yo –_ resoplé sólo de recordarlo._

_¡HAHAHAHAHA!_ – ¿de qué se ríe el desgraciado? ¡Ese Sasuke está loco!_

_Pero no deja de ser Sasuke._

___¿Para qué viniste aquí?_ – me pregunta dejando de reír – _¿También te dio curiosidad?

___Ni hablar, me duele la cabeza del sólo estar aquí unos minutos, y mira, casi termino muerto _– Konoha horrorosa – _yo vine para entregarte algo – _le informo y me acerco a él._

___¿Qué cos…?

_No le dejé terminar la pregunta, simplemente puse el objeto en sus manos…_

_La antigua bandana de Sasuke. _

___Esto _– dije, mientras él miraba la bandana atónito – _la encontré tirada debajo de la mesa, y como yo tengo la mía, supuse que esta era la tuya.

_La busqué por todas partes_ – susurra él sonriendo aliviado. _

_Lo imaginé.

__... – de repente su cara cambia a una triste… ¿por qué se pone así? Debería estar feliz de volver a tener lo que le pertenece… sinceramente verme triste a mí mismo me deprime _– ¿tú lograste traerlo de vuelta aquella vez?

_Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa._

_Pero sé exactamente a qué se refiere…_

_No…_ – le respondo. Demonios, ahora yo tengo la misma cara melancólica del sólo recordar aquella vez que Sasuke se fue. _

__... – él me mira sorprendido ante mi respuesta… ¿pero por qué? ¿Acaso pensaría que yo logré traerlo de vuelta aquella vez?_

_Yo sólo pude traerlo devuelta después de dos años y medio, en esa guarida…_ – le conté, sin saber exactamente por qué – _gracias a la ayuda de Kurama pude tener el suficiente poder para pelear con Sasuke a su nivel _– dije sinceramente, Kurama me ha ayudado mucho, tengo que admitirlo – _casi nos matamos, y fue entonces que le pedí que regrese porque no podía vivir sin él, porque lo amaba.

__... – Él sigue mirándome en silencio y parece sorprendido. Demonios… ¿sus ojos se están aguando? ¡No delante de mí, imbécil! ¡No me gusta llorar! ¡Peor verme llorar! – _y… ¿él regresó cuando le dijiste eso? – _me pregunta con un hilo de voz._

___Sí… –_ respondí mirando al suelo, ya no quería ver esos ojos… ¡Pero si soy yo mismo! ¿Por qué me pongo así? – _y él se puso a llorar, nunca lo había visto llorar… y aún llorando se hacía el bastardo_ – conté sonriendo nostálgico, tratando de distraerme – _pero después de eso todo fue fácil, porque estábamos juntos _– dije ya más animado._

_Cuando levanté la mirada hacia él, él tenía la cabeza gacha._

_Oye, ¿qué sucede?_ – le pregunté. Debería estar animado recordando la parte buena, ¿no?_

_¿O es que para él no hubo parte buena?... _

_N-Nada…_ – dijo él desviando la mirada a otro lado _– no es nada.

_Sigo sin comprender, tebayo. Pero ahora que lo pienso…_

"_Cuando fui a tu dimensión, Sasuke y yo no éramos nada"_

_Oh, maldición… _

_¿Entonces él no lo consiguió aquella vez? Me dan ganas de llorar sólo de pensar en eso._

_Fijo mi mirada en la bandana que mi alterno tiene en la mano. Yo también conservo la mía._

_Tengo que admitir que tener la bandana conmigo me hace recordar, cada vez que la miro, ese momento en el que Sasuke se alejó de mí, y es precisamente por ello que siempre la tengo conmigo… para no olvidar que debo cuidar mi mayor tesoro y jamás permitir que se vaya de mi lado otra vez… Mi Sasuke. Y estoy seguro que para él es lo mismo… sea consciente o inconscientemente._

_¿Quieres saber por qué no te maté cuando te encontré con Sasuke en mi dimensión?_ – le pregunté, desviando el tema pero al mismo tiempo haciendo énfasis en él… es difícil de explicar._

__... – él me mira de reojo – _¿Porque me creíste cuando te dije que yo era tú mismo? _– respondió tentativamente._

___Error_ – le dije de inmediato – _no me hubiera importado un pepino que tú fueras yo_ – vi cómo le vino un escalofrío cuando dije eso… ¡Pero si él mismo lo comprobó cuando estuvo a punto de matarme! – _lo hice únicamente por Sasuke.

__... _

_Si yo te mataba…_ – apreté los puños, poniéndome algo tenso sólo de pensarlo – _él iba a morir.

_¿Qué?_ – me mira sorprendido. _

_¡No te hagas el tonto!_ – ¡Agh! ¡Qué exasperante! – _¡Sabes que si yo no estoy, Sasuke se siente solo! _– y me enoja pensar en eso – _somos parte el uno del otro, no importa en qué dimensión o qué personalidades tengamos _– le digo con determinación – _¡y yo lo último que quiero es que Sasuke sufra, no importa en qué dimensión, y no importa si es por un tonto como tú!

_¡Oye!_ – me mira ofendido – _¡Yo soy tú!

_¡Da lo mismo, tebayo!_ – hablo exasperado, pero luego me calmo rápidamente – _nunca me creí merecedor de Sasuke…_ – le digo seriamente _– a pesar de todo, sigo sintiéndome inferior a su lado.

_El otro Naruto también se puso serio y ahora me mira compresivo._

_Te entiendo perfectamente_ – dijo, y luego sonrió – _peroaunque sienta que no lo merezco, estoy muy feliz de que él me corresponda, y eso es lo que importa… que él sea feliz.

_Ahora es mi turno de sonreír _

_Definitivamente eres yo _– le digo poniendo mi mano en su hombro – _Bueno, tengo que irme… no lo vuelvas a perder _– le digo apuntando a nuestro amuleto._

_Sí, por supuesto_ – dice sonriendo abiertamente… ¿tengo una sonrisa tan idiota? Con razón Sasuke siempre me lo dice… pero sonrojándose _– ¡Salúdame a Kashi-sensei, tebayo!

_Heh, de acuerdo_ – asiento con la cabeza. _

_Ah, por cierto, ¡dice Kurama que nosotros somos mejores!_ – me dice él sonriendo zorrunamente. _

_Yo me pongo jetón sin poder evitarlo._

_Hump, Kurama es una arrogante en todas las dimensiones, obviamente que va a apoyar a su jinchuriki_ – digo cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada enojado._

A él se le borra la sonrisa de repente y me mira incrédulo.

_... ¿Una arrogante?_ – pregunta._

_Yo lo miro extrañado por esa reacción._

_¿Qué? ¿La tuya no lo es?_ – le pregunto levantando una ceja._

_¡Cof!... Ppffft… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –_ ahora está en el suelo revolcándose, carcajeándose y agarrándose el estómago._

_¿De qué rayos se ríe? No comprendo qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia._

_Bueno, yo ya me voy… adiós_ – me despido y me alejo de su vista, mientras que él se despide con la mano y vuelve a retomar su camino._

_Oooooh, ¿pero quién dice que me voy a ir ya? _

_Lo voy a seguir… necesito ver cómo un idiota como él puede lidiar con ese Sasuke tan complicado que está en esta dimensión, tebayo._

_Ocultando mi chakra, lo sigo hasta llegar a la casa que comparten con Sasuke. Luego de que él entra por la puerta, yo me asomo a la ventana para ver._

_¡Ya llegué, tebayo! –_ grita mi alterno, y entonces Sasuke baja por las escaleras ante el llamado._

___Usuratonkachi_... – veo a Sasuke con cara seria acercándose a él, lejos de parecer querer darle el beso de bienvenida parece que lo va a regañar – _Dejaste un kage bushin malhecho merodeando por ahí, dobe_ – ¿está hablando de mí?¿CÓMO QUE 'MALHECHO'? – _Si querías llegar más temprano, no mandes a tus tontos bushin, tienes que llegar tú, ¿entendiste? – _no puedo creer que mi alterno sólo esté sonriendo con malicia como si le estuviera diciendo algo romántico o lindo _– y si lo usaste para otra cosa, entonces la próxima vez asegúrate de desvanecerlos cuando ya no te sean necesarios, es tan molesto_ – ¿y acaso ESE SU NARUTO no es más molesto? ¿yo qué hice de molesto? ¡Si casi ni hablé!_

___¡Hahahaha! Está bien, pondré más atención la próxima vez, tebayo_ – le dice mi alterno divertido – _¿Y por qué le dices malhecho?

_¡Sí! ¿Por qué me dice malhecho?_

_Porque no actuaba como tú. Tú llegarías todo escandaloso contándome sobre tu misión o me saltarías encima tratando de besarme, o algo así –_ responde Sasuke desviando la mirada y resoplando._

_Y mi alterno no deja de sonreír._

_Ah, ya veo... Sasuke estaba esperando que yo venga y le dé mucho amor… ¡pero con su actitud no me dieron ni ganas, tebayo! _

_No lo hice moldeado a mi personalidad, tebayo – _responde mi alterno sonriendo –_ Ese bushin vino antes que yo a Konoha porque tenía que traer un mensaje urgente, por eso lo mandé a adelantarse. No pensé que el idiota vendría aquí –_ es bueno mintiendo… 'Idiota' será él…_

_Mh… – _murmura Sasuke cruzando los brazos._

_Mi alterno suelta un par de risitas y se acerca a Sasuke. Lo rodea con sus brazos haciendo que Sasuke descruce los suyos para dejar que se apegue más a él, y a pesar de poner cara de quien no quiere la cosa, se deja hacer y mi alterno lo besa. _

_Al final, Sasuke lo termina abrazando del cuello para profundizar el beso._

_¡No puedo creer que mi otro yo le haya dado un beso! ¡Hace un momento parecía que Sasuke ya le iba a pegar si se le acercaba! ¿Acaso no siente esa aura oscura a su alrededor?_

_Tenias que haber llegado más temprano –_ resalta Sasuke después de separarse del beso. Parece con molestia en su voz, a pesar de seguir bien abrazado con mi alterno _– ¿no estarías distraído conversando con el idiota de kyuubi, no? –_ pregunta frunciendo el ceño._

_**_¿Oh? Este mocoso es celoso de mí en esta dimensión también. Qué divertido.**_

_A Kurama no le gusta Sasuke, pero a Sasuke no le gusta Kurama con mayor fuerza. Lo que pasa es que resulta que Kurama es la segunda persona con la que más interactúo, claro que eso es inevitable, pero a veces a Kurama se le ocurre hablarme cuando Sasuke está cerca y eso hace que me distraiga… y como a Sasuke no le gusta que lo ignore…_

_No, lo que pasó es que se me cayó algo y tuve que regresar a buscarlo_ – respondió mi alterno separándose para buscar algo en su bolsillo, lo cual sacó y se lo mostró._

_Sasuke miró la bandana sorprendido._

_Eso…_ – susurró._

_Perdóname, Sasuke _– le dice mi alterno con una mirada triste, mientras que Sasuke lo sigue mirando sorprendido – _Pude haber hecho mucho más por ti en todo este tiempo –_ susurra con melancolía_ – pero yo no…

_¡Auch! Sasuke lo interrumpió dándole soberano golpe en la cabeza. Eso me dolió hasta a mí, tebayo._

_¡AGH! ¡TEME! – _se queja mi otro yo sobándose la cabeza – _¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

_Creí que eras otro kage bushin, ¡el Naruto real no dice cosas tan idiotas! – _de repente Sasuke pasa de una cara enojada a una triste – _te disculpas cuando en realidad soy yo quien te-

_No importa – _lo interrumpe mi alterno rápidamente, y lo abraza _– Ya no importa nada. Lo importante es que estamos juntos ahora, y así será siempre – _lo abraza fuertemente, mientras Sasuke se deja y suelta un suspiro. _

_Wow, mi Sasuke y yo no somos TAN dramáticos… ¿o sí lo somos?_

_De repente mi otro yo rompe el encanto del ambiente con una pregunta…_

__¿_Me preparaste ramen?

_Bueno, en mi opinión esa pregunta es encantadora… _

___¡Qué! –_ pregunta Sasuke ofendido, empujando lejos de él a mi otro yo_ – ¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Ni hablar, usuratonkachi! ¡No soy tu cocinera! ¿Por qué no sólo vas al Ichiraku y ya? –_ le pregunta cruzándose de brazos._

_Me pregunto cómo será el ramen aquí… ¿será diferente?_

_**_Tiene diferente personalidad, pero los mismos sentimientos…**_

_Muy graciosa, Kurama…_

___¡Pero es que yo quiero comer uno hecho por ti, tebayo! – _se queja mi alterno aniñadamente… qué infantil, yo no soy así. _

_¡Ya te dije que yo no sé hacer ramen!

_¡Pero aprenderás! – _insiste… así soy yo – _¡Estoy seguro que te sale delicioso! ¡De veras!

_No – _reitera Sasuke levantando el mentón altaneramente._

_Ooooh, por favor, teme.

_Ahora le pone 'la cara'. Ese siempre ha sido mi arma letal para convencer a Sasuke de algo a menos que realmente no quiera… ¿será que con este Sasuke funciona igual?_

_No – _responde Sasuke sin una pizca de duda._

_Bueno… al parecer no funciona tan bien._

_Por favooooor…

_No.

_Es claro como el agua que sólo se está negando porque le gusta verlo rogar. _

_Por favor, Sasuke… _– mi alterno coloca sus manos en la cintura de Sasuke tentativamente, y al ver que no le impide nada, lo apega a él y le da un besito en la mejilla – _¿sí? por favor_ – le sigue pidiendo y va repartiendo pequeños besos sobre la piel que alcanzan sus labios. Sasuke sigue ignorándolo y mirando a un lado indiferente y con el ceño fruncido… aunque, considerando el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, no creo que esté muy indiferente que digamos… ¡No puedo creer que lo haya hecho sonrojar! – _vamos, di que sí… _– le insiste mi alterno, mientras Sasuke sigue fingiendo indiferencia a los besos que el otro le da._

_Aaah, con que le gusta el cariñito, mh?… en eso no se diferencia de mi Sasuke._

___Mmh_... – masculla Sasuke volteando su cabeza hacia mi alterno, quien aprovechó eso para plantarle un besito en los labios, cosa que al parecer el otro quería porque no reclamó nada – _si compras el recetario mañana, _tal vez _lo haga _– accede con cara de resignación._

_¡Gyah! ¡Gracias, Sasuke!_ – exclama mi alterno feliz._

_Pero no será mi culpa si me sale horrible_ – gruñe Sasuke –_ y te voy a hacer tragar toda la olla.

_No te preocupes, sé que te saldrá excelente_ – dice mi otro yo sin rechistar – _y con gusto me como toda la olla.

_Mejor no _– dice Sasuke, parece haberla pensado mejor –_ no quiero que te pongas gordo.

_¿Cómo que gordo? ¡Yo no estoy nada cerca de ponerme gordo!_

_¡Teme!_ – ¡Sí! ¡Teme! – _¡Yo hago mucha actividad física! ¡Necesito calorías qué quemar!

_No veo que estés haciendo mucha actividad física en este momento –_ masculla bajito Sasuke mirando a un lado._

_Mi otro yo lo mira sorprendido por un segundo, y luego sonríe con picardía._

_¿Eh? ¿Por qué sonríe? No entiendo._

_Cuando vuelvo a mirar, se están dando de a besos otra vez._

_Te extrañé – _le susurra mi alterno sobre sus labios._

_**_Puaj, cursi.**_

_¡Cállate, Kurama! Quiero escuchar la amorosa respuesta de Sasuke…_

___Hn_ – Sasuke sonríe de lado – _eso es obvio.

…

_¡PERO QUE ARROGANTE! ¡Se supone que tiene que decir 'Yo también te extrañé, pedazo de mi corazón'!_

_**_Ni tu Sasuke-baka dice algo tan horrible.**_

_¡Heheh!_ – mi otro yo sólo se ríe – _mi Sasuke…_ – susurra mirándolo con ensoñación. _

__Tú _eres mío _– resalta Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona._

___Está bien _– acepta mi alterno con una sonrisa divertida –_ ahora admite que tú eres mío.

_Ni hablar –_ le responde Sasuke, aunque sigue sonriendo con suficiencia._

_Mi alterno sonríe con malicia… Oooh, algo trama._

_Lleva sus labios al oído de Sasuke_

_Entonces si no eres mío…_ – le susurra apegando más sus cuerpos – _te_ haré _mío_ – ¿es mi impresión o le está apretando las nalgas?_

_Qué pervertido… heh_

__... – Sasuke se queda quietecito por un breve momento – _¡D-DOBE!

_Yo miro con asombro… ¡Lo hizo tartamudear! ¡a ESE Sasuke! Realmente creo que subestimé a mi alterno… bueno, debí suponer eso después de que casi me mata. _

_Sasuke lo mira enojado y empuja a mi otro yo, quien no deja de sonreír y vuelve a sujetarlo._

_¿Qué crees que estás…?_ – mi otro yo lo calla volviéndolo a besar. Y Sasuke… bueno, se deja hacer... _

_Ahora que lo pienso, no parece muy diferente del mío… claro, sin contar con sus instintos asesinos activos la mayor parte del tiempo._

___Dobe_… – le habla después de separarse del beso –_ ve a darte un baño primero, usuratonkachi_._

_¿Con que PRIMERO, eh? ¿O sea que DESPUESITO va a ser la cosa? Ahaaaa, ya voy entendiendo… este Sasuke usa un idioma muy rarito para comunicar las cosas, tebayo…_

_Y mi alterno ni se mueve._

_Mejor vamos juntos a darnos un baño, tebayo _– dice sugerente. _

_Pervertido, ni pienses que…

_Mi alterno lo besa de nuevo y se lo lleva arrastrando…_

_Yo me quedo sin palabras._

_¿Es en serio? ¿Se lo llevó así de fácil? ¿Lo aturde con besos y le hace hacer lo que quiere…?_

_Qué buena táctica…_

_Ahora que lo pienso, mi Sasuke y yo nunca lo hemos hecho en el baño…_

_**_Mocoso pervertido, no te des ideas.**_

_Cállate, kyuubi_

_La curiosidad me mata. Tengo que ver con mis propios ojos si EN SERIO el Naruto de esta dimensión sabe lidiar tan bien con ese Sasuke. _

_Cuando escucho una puerta en el segundo piso cerrarse, ya sé que entraron al baño, entonces veo mi oportunidad para entrar a la casa y subir las escaleras._

_Al llegar a la habitación, miro alrededor e inspecciono… es exactamente igual que nuestra habitación en mi dimensión… La misma decoración que sólo Sasuke elegiría… Se nota quién es el que manda en la casa, Sasuke nunca me deja poner cosas de color fuerte (él lo llama 'chillón', yo lo llamo fuerte) _

_De repente escucho el sonido del agua de la ducha al otro lado de la puerta del baño._

_Me siento inseguro de esto, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo curiosidad. Entonces me agacho lo suficiente y pongo mi ojo en la cerradura de la puerta. _

_**_¡No hagas eso, es indecoroso! **_

_Con tal, lo que veo no es gran cosa. Es mas… ¡No veo nada!... Un momento…_

_Mgh…

_¡Qué demonios!_

_Trato de ponerme en un mejor ángulo para ver algo más, entonces lo veo…_

_Ahí están. Están bajo la ducha abierta… mi otro yo tiene a Sasuke acorralado contra el azulejo… se están besando apasionadamente… las manos de Sasuke se aferran a la espalda bronceada… las manos de mi otro yo recorren descaradamente el cuerpo blanco… esas mismas manos se detienen en las nalgas, las oprime y las empuja para apegar más ambas entrepiernas y comienzan a frotarse entre sí frenéticamente…. _

_¡POR TODOS LOS…! ¡GAAAAAAAAHH! ¿qué es esto que sale de mi nariz?_

_**_Es sangre, genio**_

_¿La necesito?_

_**_¡Deja de hacerte el tonto y deja de espiar, pervertido!**_

_Mgh… Ngh…!

_Sasuke está ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del otro… ¡un momento! Mi otro yo detuvo el beso y ahora está besando su cuello…_

_Aah… ngh… Haaa…

_Le hizo levantar las piernas a Sasuke y ahora están alrededor de su cintura… y sigue frotándose contra él como un animal…_

_**_¡CÁLLATE! **_

_Naruto... aah..._  
_

_En cualquiera de las dimensiones, el rostro de Sasuke es tan sensual cuando gime mi nombre…_

_**_¡NARUTO!**_

_¡Cállate, Kurama! ¡Ya viene la mejor parte!_

_Parece que le está abriendo las nalgas… seguro ya va a prepararlo…_

_**_Voy a hacer tu chakra perceptible a la cuenta de… UNO…**_

_¿Qué…? ¡AH! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!_

_**_DOS…**_

_¡No, no, no!_

_Aparto mi mirada de la escena, aunque sigo escuchando los sonidos._

_**_Y…**_

_¡Ya me estoy yendo! ¡ya me estoy yendo! ¡tranquila!_

_Sin deseos de morir, me voy. No quiero saber lo que me haría éste Sasuke si me encuentra espiándolos… aunque no creo que haya mucho problema con mi alterno (por lo que veo, es fetichista como yo)… pero este Sasuke sí que da miedo…_

_Mejor volver con mi Sasuke, con tal ya es hora de que Kashi-sensei me teletransporte devuelta, ella es muy puntual. _

_._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_._

_¡Hola, Teme!_ – entro a mi casa sintiéndome de lo más feliz._

_¿Dónde has estado, dobe?_ – me pregunta él mientras se acerca a mí para darme un beso. _

_Tenía que devolver algo, tebayo_ – le digo, y la verdad es que no estoy mintiendo._

_Pero en fin, mi plan no es conversar de eso. Más bien, menos charla y más acción. _

_¿Qué pa…?_ – lo interrumpo capturando sus labios, realmente esos labios son una droga._

_Convierto el beso en uno apasionado y él me sigue el juego, entonces yo lo abrazo de la cintura y lo apego a mí…_

_ ¡NARUTO!_ – me grita Sasuke entre sorprendido y abochornado, al darse cuenta del problemita que tengo entre las piernas._

_Es que de sólo verte mis hormonas se alborotan_ – fue mi justificación mientras sonrío malicioso. _

__... – él me mira sonrojado y enojado, pero estoy más que seguro que se siente halagado, ¿si no por qué dejaría que lo bese otra vez? _

_Mmh…_ – saboreo su deliciosa boca antes de separarme para decirle algo – _¿y sabes? Se me ocurrió una idea muy interesante…

_¿Qué idea?_ – me pregunta él medio aturdido después del beso… ¡Oh, sí! Lo aturdiré con besos y hará lo que quiera… _

_Vamos a la ducha y te lo mostraré… _– le propongo con una sonrisa ladeada._

__... – él me mira sorprendido y se le suben los colores a la cara al captar el mensaje, y entonces… – _¡NI HABLAR, DOBE PERVERTIDO!

_¡AGH!_ – me quejo al recibir el inesperado golpazo en mi cabeza – _¿Eh? ¡Pe-Pe-Pero, Sasuke!

_Estoy muy confundido… ¿Se está negando? ¡¿Cómo puede negarse? ¡Se supone que… que…!_

_¡Silencio!_ – me manda severamente _– ¡Ve a ducharte con agua fría y vamos a la reunión con la hokage de una vez!

_Pero…

_Sin darme oportunidad de alegar, Sasuke camina altanero hacia la cocina, y me deja aquí en la sala… solo y con frío… _

_**_¡AHAHAHHAHAHAH! Qué tonto eres, Naruto **__– yo suelto un resoplido al escuchar la burlona voz de Kurama –__** te dije que él no iba a querer semejante cosa.**_

_¿Y CÓMO EL OTRO LO CONSIGUIÓ? ¡NO ES JUSTO!_

_**_No hagas berrinche. De seguro le llevó mucho convencerlo, o tal vez es más persuasivo que tú. No tienes cómo saber.**_

_Kusoo… ¿qué hago Kyuubi? –_ pregunto en voz alta, refunfuñando. Ella muchas veces me ha dado buenos consejos._

_**_Lo que debes hacer, es…**_

_¿NO ESTARÁS HABLANDO CON KYUUBI DE NUEVO, NO? ¡VE A DUCHARTE DE UNA VEZ!

_¡Miedo!_

_**_Hazle caso a tu jefe.**_

_Kuso… Kurama desgraciada, deja de burlarte._

_Ya voy… –_ hago un puchero y hago lo que me dice Sasuke… Sí, él es mi jefe… ¡Pero yo soy su rey!_

_**_La reina es el rey. Así que al final no eres naaaaada…**_

_¡Cállate!_

_Sin decir nada más, me meto a la ducha… fría… _

_¡Pero sigo pensando que no es justo que el otro tenga a Sasuke donde quiere (en la ducha) y yo no!_

_Bueno, no importa…_

_Después de todo… ¡yo nunca me rindo, tebayo! _

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**.**

**¡Y eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado. Esta vez fue desde la perspectiva del Naruto de la otra dimensión, aunque sigue gustándome más el original xD. Y sí, Naruto no logró hacer que Sasuke se ponga delantal, pero sí logró convencerlo de otra cosa, MUAHAHAHAHA! (todo lo contrario del otro Naruto). **

**¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Nos leemos próximamente**

**¡CHAU! **


End file.
